


Limelight

by jericho



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericho/pseuds/jericho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Justin get a little sloshed in their hotel room and all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limelight

**Author's Note:**

> Written around 1999/2000. I am so sorry, world.

Justin lay on his back across the queen size bed, his head close to the edge on one side and his feet hanging off the other side. JC sat cross legged next to him, his elbows resting on his knees. He picked a speck of lint off Justin's shirt.

"That's good wine," JC said. "Damn good wine."

"I know." Justin stretched his arms above his head, dangling them in the air. "I love managers."

The giggles started again, first with JC and moving silently to Justin, who knew from about 15 minutes before that he couldn't get rid of them once they started.

"I don't think he thought we were going to drink the whole thing," JC said. "I think we were supposed to share it with the rest of the band."

Justin let his arms drop back at his sides. "Fuck the rest of the band."

They giggled again. Justin was pleasantly drunk - not the type of intoxication that made his limbs heavy and his tongue feel thick, but a sort of light, airy buzz that gave him a new perspective of his surroundings. The bed felt like a cradle of cotton and feathers that was made to hold his tired body. The air in the hotel room seemed warm, comfortable, like the room was put there for him. And JC looked even better than usual. The rest of the group had gone out to a club called Limelight. Limelight was too common a name for a club, Justin decided. He'd been to Limelights in about five different cities in America. He'd rather lay on his bed next to JC and get pleasantly drunk than go to another Limelight.

"What do you think that girl's doing right now?" JC asked.

"Probably phoning everyone she knows," Justin said. "Actually, no. That's cocky. Forget I said that."

"You know she is," JC said.

The girl was the first thing they spotted at the hotel. He and JC had arrived about 10 minutes before the rest of the entourage, both dressed in faded jeans and old T-shirts, groggy from the tour bus. The girl, about 17, was wandering through the lobby wearing a pale blue outfit. She probably cleaned the rooms. She spotted them immediately, covering her face to hide her expression. When she took her hands away, there were tears sparkling in her eyes. Justin could tell she was dying to shout, or squeal, or say something to them. He could almost see her debating the situation in her mind - say something to them or keep her job. Justin knew that look well - the look of bubbling excitement that a human body could barely contain, the look of longing and fear and anticipation, the look of lusting after someone unknown for years and memorizing their songs and finally coming face to face with them and not knowing how to handle it. When Justin first saw the girl with that look, his body tensed, ready to bolt. He'd been chased out of malls and mobbed at McDonald's by throngs of girls with that look. He'd sat in limos, gripping the seat with white knuckles, as hordes of girls with that look flung themselves against the car like birds flying into windows. They didn't care if the car ran over them, or if they were trampled in the crowd, or if they hit the car windows so hard their skulls cracked. They were driven by that instinct. That obsession. That look.

But the girl let it go. She kept walking, looking behind her as they got their room keys and walked to the elevator. The job must have been important to her, Justin figured.

Now, laying on the bed half soused, the subject of the girl kept popping up again. The obsession was so strange most of the time, and so hard to process, that talking about a single girl broke it down to a manageable level.

"She's probably outside the door right now," JC said, running his hand along Justin's stomach. Justin could feel his warm palm through the material of his T-shirt.

Justin smiled slyly. "We should, like, fuck really loud or something."

"We should," JC agreed. "She's probably outside working up the nerve to knock on the door."

"And she won't know what the hell is going on." Justin laughed.

"That, or she's with a tabloid."

"Yeah." Justin found a loose string with his fingers and wound it tight around his index finger, just tight enough to cut off the blood before he unwound it again.

JC moved closer to him, giving Justin a brief smell of his cologne. It was dark but sweet, like sandalwood and aftershave. JC put a hand on either side of Justin and crawled between his legs, lowering himself so he laid on top of Justin.

"Feel like living dangerously?" JC's voice was deep and throaty, the way it always was when there was an orgasm in his near future.

Justin squinted up at him. "Can you turn off the light? It's hurting my eyes."

JC lifted himself off long enough to squirm across the bed and turn off the lamp on the bedside table. Then he was back on Justin again, propping himself up with his elbows, the entire length of their bodies pressed together. JC gave him a slow, lingering kiss as his moved his knees apart, nudging until Justin's legs were spread.

Justin broke the kiss enough to speak, but their lips still brushed together. "Why am I always on the bottom? Am I, like, your bitch or something?"

JC laughed a little. "That's exactly what you are," he said, biting Justin's bottom lip.

"It's good to know that I'm good for something."

JC's hand lifted Justin's shirt until it was touching bare skin, working up Justin's side so lightly that it tickled a little. "You are good for so many things."

They kissed for awhile, starting with slow, deep kisses punctuated by swollen lips and wet tongues. Justin ran his hands across JC's back, feeling the smooth skin there, taking his shirt with them as he moved them up to JC's shoulder blades and dug in with his fingertips. JC fumbled with the buttons on Justin's jeans, a little clumsier than usual, pushing his hand inside until he found Justin's cock and rubbed it slowly. Justin lifted his hips a little, allowing JC to push his jeans down to his knees until Justin could work them off with his feet. From there, everything blurred into one fluid action - JC squirming out of his jeans, lifting his shirt off his head and throwing it across the room. They parted long enough to get totally undressed and when they joined again, JC kissed him urgently, pressing down on him hard until Justin spread his legs instinctively. JC's hips were already moving so their cocks rubbed against each other, slippery with precome.

"Do you want a blow job or something?" JC whispered between kisses. Blow jobs were the usual prelude.

"No," Justin said, already moving his hips in time with JC's. "Let's just do this." He thrust his hips again to get his point across.

"Okay." Justin felt JC's lips curve into a smile against his as he worked his hand between Justin's legs, down to his ass and slowly working a finger inside him. Their kisses got wilder, their mouths opening wide against each other. Their tongues squirmed, their lips making moist sounds that seemed to fill the entire room. JC replaced the finger with his cock and moved slowly into Justin. Justin moaned involuntarily into JC's mouth, breathing deeply through his nose to relax himself until JC was all the way inside him.

"You are so fucking hot," JC groaned, rolling his hips and establishing a delicious rhythm. Justin felt his head moving closer to the edge of the bed, being pulled back by gravity until JC had perfect access to his neck.

"Moan for me," JC whispered, his lips moving against Justin's throat. "Come on."

Justin moaned loudly, exaggerating it because it turned them both on. At that moment, every muscle in his body pulled tight, every stream of blood rushing straight for his cock, and feeling JC's hips against his ass, he felt like he could open his mouth and sing an aria. Justin was groaning constantly now, the pace quickening until they were like animals, moaning and grunting and clawing at each other.

Justin knew from JC would come soon. He didn't even know how he knew it. After so many months of fucking whenever they got the chance, he just knew it. Maybe it was the clammy feeling of JC's skin, or the way he squeezed his eyes shut to try to hold off. Justin raised his head to see JC's face in the half darkness, his jaw tightening, his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. "Do it," Justin murmured.

Suddenly, everything screeched to a halt. Justin didn't even hear the click of the door before he saw light slice through the room. JC snapped to attention, stopping immediately and looking wildly at the door. "Fuck," he said.

Justin's head fell back and he looked upside down at the girl from the lobby, standing frozen in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I didn't think you were in here. The light was off and I didn't think you were in here. There wasn't a sign on the doorknob and I didn't think you were in here." She was babbling crazily, her body frozen but her voice showing that she wanted to run. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't think you were in here."

Justin was too stunned to act. "Get the fuck out of here," JC hollered, grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed and chucking it across the room.

That seemed to make the girl snap to reality. She disappeared from the doorway, leaving the door open. Justin could hear the quiet padding of her feet as she ran down the hallway, and the sound of her sobs getting fainter.

JC climbed off and strode naked across the room, slamming the door so hard that the lamp on the bedside table shook. Justin sat up and reached for his T-shirt, staring blankly at the floor as he slid into it.

"Can you believe that?" JC said. "What did she think she was doing there?"

"She probably wanted to get a look at our stuff." Justin found his underwear at the foot of the bed and tugged it on. The mood was obviously broken.

JC sighed and sat down on the bed. "She saw us."

"Yeah."

For a long moment there was nothing but the quiet whir of the heater. Justin got dressed as quickly but as silently as possible, glancing sideways at JC. JC was still naked, sitting wordlessly. He ran his hands through his hair and the sweat made it stand on end.

"What are we going to do about it?" JC finally asked.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Justin crawled slowly to the head of the bed and leaned back on the headboard.

"She'll have a story to tell all her friends," JC said, but they couldn't bring themselves to smile. Finally he laid back so his head was in Justin's lap. He looked at Justin searchingly and Justin managed a smile.

"Let's just lay here for awhile," Justin said.

"Yeah."

They nestled together, JC's head resting on Justin's chest, Justin running his hands absently through JC's hair until their eyes closed. Justin feel asleep thinking about the girl.


End file.
